


Wild Wolf Courting Method

by HimegimiWrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Desperation, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Urination, Werewolf Courting, Wetting, Wolves Are Fantastic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: Stiles gets a taste of what it is like to court a werewolf. A born one at that!





	Wild Wolf Courting Method

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the first plot I had for this fandom and it took months to give it life.  
> It is inspired by [TheWetBatling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWetBatling/pseuds/TheWetBatling)  
> Check their works. Even though, they are not TW fandom. They are fabulous!

He doesn't catch on, at first. Two in the morning, deciding it is enough late, he shut off the laptop. He has been binge watching a random horror series on it. Shoving the device on one side, he hopes, it isn't going to fall off the bed or anything while he is asleep. He is too tired to get up and place it back on his desk.

It is when he shifts to find a comfortable position in the bed to sleep, it registered to him, how full his bladder is. He has been on the laptop for about four hours, enjoying the show with plenty of snacks and drinks. There's now empty packages and bottles of chips and soda scattered all over the room. Meaning he has had plenty of hydration in that timeframe. On top of that he remembers the last time he went to pee was after dinner, making it a total of seven hours.

Stiles shifts again then winces at the pressure. It is rather painful, almost releasing everything right there. And the thought of wetting his bed at this age, horrifies him. He sits up, careful not to jostle his bladder too much. It leaks for a few seconds, enough to dampen the front of his sweats, causing Stiles to clamp down.

“Fuck.”

He realises he miscalculated, he is way desperate than he thought he is. He slides a little on the bed, aim is the bedroom door. More urine leaks on to his clothes. Stiles shoves a hand inside, gripping on to his wet penis. After the leaks, it's getting harder to not piss himself as he already knows what a relief it'll be.

Grunting, he scoots closer to reach the door, the leaking is a constant at this point. He is certain the sheets are a mess by now seeing how soggy his pants feel. He doesn't like the feeling of how it’s cold and stuck against his skin. “Gross,” he mutters under his breath.

It's tough to move solely depending on one arm, whilst trying to keep your bladder from spilling. There is a momentary slip in his control, the grip on his bladder loosens and a gush urine is soaking into everything.

“Fuck, fuck fuck!” , Stiles whisper yells while gets his hold back, although, he doesn't need to care turn down his voice, his dad isn't home yet.

Biting on his bottom lip hard, he tips his head upwards, eyes screwed shut. He is so close, sitting on the edge of the bed but he  _ knows _ he can't make it, not even to the door before his control is gone, like  _ poof! _

Therefore, Stiles decides to say  _ fuck it all! _ He takes in a breath, widens his legs, then pulls out his dick. It's slightly stiffened up also sopping with piss. It dribbles more after being freed from its confinement.

It takes a jostle, from when he shoves his pants down, for him to let go completely. Stiles barely manages to aim the stream at the floor before it is shooting out of him, drenching the sheets little more.

Urine hits the hardwood with a lot of noise, forming a puddle that keeps growing. The relief is so overwhelming, it's like his bones turned into goo. Eyes rolling back, he moans from the pleasure of it. His body slumps back on the bed, hand going slack, faltering the aim. So, he skids his ass right at the edge, to let the piss cascade down whatever way.

He is left panting by the time the stream tapers of to a trickle. Exhaustion begins to sink back in and cleaning up the mess is obviously an option for later but he decides to get this soggy pants off first.

The pant is halfway on his knees, Stiles wiggling in a weird position, when he hears a noise coming from near the window. He whips his head fast, letting out a squeak when he sees the figure of a person. Then he realises, much to his mortification, it's… Derek.

The man is standing there with glowing red Alpha eyes, nostrils flaring as he takes, no sniffs in the scene. He guesses the noise was of Derek choking. He has no idea when did the man arrive. Even if it was a moment ago, the room stinking of piss even to his nose, Stiles has no doubt he figured out what happened here.

“God, this is so embarrassing.”, Stiles mumbles, in shame, he covers his eyes using his arm. There is footsteps moving closer and Stiles whines, “Please, Der. Leave me alone for now. I really don't want to talk about it. J-Just forget it happened, okay?”

Derek doesn't answer but Stiles can hear him stop right in front of him. There's a bit of a shuffling then he hears a familiar sound that startles him.

Jerking the arm off his face, he gapes widely at Derek. His boyfriend, has his dick out and is stroking it in frantic motions. The man looks desperate to cum, and so he does. Breathing heavy through his nose, a couple more strokes and there's white stripes landing on top of Stiles’ butt. The warmth of it brings a shiver out of him. “Derek, wha-”

Stiles’ voice ceases because Derek is taking a piss right there! His stance is wide while he stands on top of Stiles’ piss puddle to piss right on it.

This time it is Stiles making a choked noise. The scene is incredibly hot for some reason. Stiles is confused what's gotten to the man all of a sudden but he figures Derek’s human side seemed to be not in surface at the moment.

It takes a few minutes, after Derek has finished pissing to gets his control back in. Stiles can tell when it happens. Ears tinged in pink, Derek glances at him sheepishly.

“Care to explain what did just happen, my lovely wolf?”

Derek fidgets in nervousness, before muttering, “I'm sorry I should have talked to you about this before.”

“Yeah?” Stiles encourages to continue while he slides up to make room for Derek. Gesturing him to hop in. The bed dips under his weight as the werewolf comes closer, placing a hand on top of Stiles’ sweatpant, taking it off all together.

The man starts rubbing up and down his thighs when he explains, “I’m almost sure you might have knowledge about it already. Wolves put mark on their mates by pissing in the same spot. It's a way of  _ courting _ . It's a thing for us, as well.”

“Ohh.” realisation dawned on him. Derek continued with both talking and rubbing Stiles’ thighs,  “I arrived and saw you like that and- and my wolf took over then I did what I did just now. I'm-”

“Shh, shh. First of all, I didn't actually mind. It was rather hot watch you pee. But now I really want to sleep so... can we cuddle?”

Derek snorts, throwing himself on top of the boy, knocking the air out of him. Stiles hums in appreciation after the man moves himself and nuzzles his neck. He hears Derek whisper next to his ear. “I love you.”

“I love you too, my big bad wild wolf.” Stiles says in between giggles. Derek nips at him.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Puddle is my favourite word. It sounds sexy to me for some reason.~~


End file.
